


Dragonfly's Effect

by nightbright



Category: Akash: Path of the Five (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU History, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon, Promises, Recklessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbright/pseuds/nightbright
Summary: Daniel's never been one to hold back. He's heard all the old rumors and tales of Al'wani but tonight he's determined to start his own.





	Dragonfly's Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Fanscript for Akash Path of the Five, please go play the game and support these fine creators of magic. Go on now, what are you waiting for!
> 
> Warning: Spoilers? There are at least a few... alot of head-cannon au.

Tonight it feels like the old gods are smiling down on him. A dragonfly fluttering out long past sundown catches Daniel’s eye. He feels like his heart could fly along with it as he begins to pack for his first (and maybe last) real adventure. No one’s ever relied on him before but under the bright moonlight, Daniel feels like maybe tonight his mother is.

The village is full of stories. Some sound real and others… well… to call them fairy tales would be an insult to fairies everywhere and he's rather partial to those little winged menaces. Daniel's heard bards and tall tales of all kinds.

There are benign sea shanties of beautiful, enchanting men and women: "... Silver slipping waves, an o'er precious dawn she breaks on golden crest 'er hand entwined with stars."

There are wondrous adventures filled with potent angelic magic that ford floods and quell angry volcanoes: "When raging mountain stirred 'wake and screamed in rage, their hands raised in union and though surely their deaths raced before them, they would not yield."

There are cautionary tales of horrible accursed demon blooded magicians bewitching villagers: "...To fate she was resigned... and in the crib was not a child but a hideous monster..." or stealing misbehaving children: "So if you ever wonder and in wondering wander too far into the woods, beware, beware for the forest is waiting to devour you there..."

For every monstrous tale of bad children getting stolen away there’s another of good children getting saved. For every bewitchment there is another romance. They range from absurd to understandable.

Daniel doesn’t know which to believe but he knows one fever whispered tale is true: “Please Daniel, find him… I love you both so much… would you please tell him? I tried… I tried… to tell him myself but… you’re both so precious to me…”

He’ll never forget those words or that horrible night, holding his mother’s hand as her cough rattled in her chest and fever crept ever higher, waiting for his father to come home. He’ll never forget that somewhere between the villages there’s a statue of an old goddess, where his mother snuck away to her first love, an elemental man named Magmus… or that somewhere in that village is his mother’s first son. Daniel’s finally old enough to keep the promise and, if he’s honest, satisfy the curiosity in him that’s become an obsession. 

With Shaman Lee’s rhetoric around the ‘elemental menace’ there might not be another chance after tonight. Daniel can still hear Lee's voice ringing in his ears “...And what shall be left of our families or our people should this continue? Do we sacrifice our future and our children’s future by allowing these beings to continue, taking as they please?” “Stealing children and compromising our safety for what? Greed? Comfort? A little magical ‘assistance’ should plague revisit? Do you really think they would lift a finger for any disaster when they care nothing of our people? They trample our agreement like the garbage it is and we WE should respect it? Continue this farce in the name of ‘peace’? No.”

Time is short. The ‘agreement’ is soon to expire. How much time will they buy ‘negotiating’ after that while Haven prepares to attack? A few months? A year? 

Everybody’s lost somebody or knows someone who has. 

Even if they don’t all agree on how to deal with elementals, no one would dare to question Lee. Listening to him speak is like drinking poisoned wine, Lee’s words reach out with an inescapable presence; clawing and whispering all of Daniel’s deepest fears back at him. Even when Daniel tries not to listen, he can’t help but agree with some of it… Some of it… hits home… like his cousin mooning after a lavender skinned lover she’ll never have a future with or his mother’s lost son. 

War isn’t the answer to this problem but when Lee speaks, sometimes Daniel feel like it might be. Anger pours into his blood and his heart trembles. He knows if he feels this way, then he can only imagine how others feel, the ones with losses even more personal or those terrified of magic. He always feels sick afterward, his heart can’t quite reconcile what his mind is demanding of him.

War is coming for them, with sharp teeth and gnarled claws. He’ll never know what the Al’wani are or aren't, who his mother’s son is or ever deliver her message if he holds back now… and if they don’t listen or if he’s captured then at least he tried.

Daniel straps down his pack and smiles up, whispering a silent prayer to the stars. 

His mother would have understood the path he feels he has to walk tonight and he’s sure his father would too… even if it causes him heartache, Daniel’s sure his dad knew and knows just how much his mother loved him but it’s got to be a cold comfort… even so… he’s sure that… Eventually… with a lot of persuasion his dad will understand… and maybe come around... So, he’ll be grounded for the rest of his breathing days... Probably. Alright. He can deal with that… and who knows, maybe they'll listen? Maybe there's a chance for peace still? Maybe pigs will fly and he’ll meet an elemental girl, right? He laughs at himself and shakes his head. But even a little warning is better than none at all…

Ripe and high, the moon rises into full light. Perfect. Glancing over at Martin and Saunders as they shoulder their own packs, a reckless smile pulls at Daniel's face "Let's get moving". His friends think he’s crazy but they’re coming anyway. 

"Right behind you, idiot." Martin winks at him. 

"Ready when you are." Saunders says, a fierce reckless smile on his own face as well. 

After all, everybody’s lost somebody… but maybe, if fate is on their side, they won’t have to lose anybody after tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of free form personal headcannon.. Probably all AU.
> 
> This ficlet is made without betas, please feel free to message for any glaring errors.


End file.
